Fight To Survive
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: Basically you should just read it. I don't know if it's good that's your choice.


Ohaiyo minna-san, so it's been a while since I've written anything sorry about that I've had a bit to deal with last year and this year between hospital visits figuring what I want to do with my life, life obstacles and starting college it's been a bit hectic. Anyway thanks to everyone who commented, followed or favourite my past stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any related things. This is sort of a crossover with a novel I've been writing I hope you all like it. XD

Chapter 1

My name is Mikan Sakura I was sixteen years old when I met a fairy that told me I would die shortly if I didn't go and follow Hotaru to Gakuen Alice. I didn't believe her at first but then I began noticing strange things a van would follow me when I walked home after school finished for the day then my grandfather started to act strange he wouldn't talk to me or look at me I felt like a ghost but I never hated him for what he did.

Hotaru had left a little less than a month ago to go to the school I was nervous and very sad when I heard no news from her. No letters, not even a phone call. I felt like she had moved on and didn't like me no longer a week had passed since meeting the fairy incident I was walking home from school the van wasn't following me today which made me very nervous and anxious to get home but I found out why it wasn't followed as I turned down the street to the house.

Three men were dragging my grandfather who was unconscious I could see a cut on the left side of his head I feared he was dead they were nearing the van as I let out a glass shattering scream trying to get the attention of anyone in their houses they saw me then I lost all chance of running away but I would never do that to my grandfather. He looked up at me then as my scream woke him up he struggled against their grips on his arms yelling at me to run away. Everything happened as if it was in slow motion the third man pulled out a gun from his black jacket pocket and aimed it towards me he fired the shot as my grandfather tried to stop them but it was a useless struggle they looked too strong for an old man.

I could feel myself being pulled towards my left there were strong arms wrapping around my body I was in a state of shock then I heard the second shot I thought the person holding was shot but then my grandfather cries were silenced I made a shriek as I knew what happened when the man holding me moved his hand trying to get something out his shirt pocket I had view of where the people were but all I saw was my grandfather lying on the ground with a bullet wound seeping blood onto the pavement he looked my way I was sure he was looking at me as he mouthed I love you to me.

The van drove away with the men in it as I looked up at the person holding me I couldn't move my hands. I felt. I felt numb inside. The man holding me had blonde hair was what I first realised he was trying to say something to me but I wasn't listening all I could think about was all the words the fairy said to me.

Flashback:

I was walking to school when this person dressed as a fairy appeared in front of me I didn't even see it coming.

"You're the girl I'm looking for. Go to Gakuen Alice or your family and you will die I can see your future and soul it's tainted with death and sadness." She looked horrified to me but I couldn't really read her emotions so I didn't know properly.

"Yeah okay weirdo." I was tempted to call the psychiatric institute in town and say I think one of their patients escaped but she was gone before I could get my phone out of my pocket.

I ignored my uneasiness as I walked to school that was probably just my imagination.

Flashback End

"Miss can you hear me?" I looked at the blonde haired man he still held onto me.

"Thank… Thank you. Grandpa." I stuttered as I looked my grandfather's way I could no longer see his chest move up and down a single tear dropped onto the ground I couldn't cry out in front of this strangely although he seemed nice enough he saved me from getting shot.

"You're going to have to come with me miss there's some things you must know I'll have my friend take care of your grandfather for you." He motioned to a man with a mask on his face I fainted after looking at him lucky that blondy was holding me or I would have smashed into the concrete. I wondered why I fainted after seeing that man he actually looked at me sadly.

I could hear voices whispering as I came to my eyelids fluttered as I stared at a white ceiling I groaned as my head felt like someone was punching me the whispering stopped as blondy stood in front of me he smiled at me.

"I'm glad your awake for a while they didn't think you would." I looked at him strangely.

To be continued…

Dun dun dun duh cliff hanger. Sorry I have to do I'll upload the next very shortly.

So how did I do leave me a message or review if you think it's bad want more or think it's good or even if you just want to say hi .


End file.
